Injured(bechloe) (pp3)
by s.y books
Summary: beca got injured saving chloe and is trying to help her but beca doesn't want to because she has built her walls up and doesn't want anyone to break them but will chloe be different? will there be hidden feelings? is it because of becas past? bechloe p.s I don't write this is my first one but I love bechloe and i have read almost all of the fanfictions and wanted to try it out :


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"beca's (pov):/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""chloe should have been home by now its 11 pm her work end at 10 what is taken her long it's a 20 minutes walk from her work to the house, " I told fat amy /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Maybe your little girlfriend is buying the milk you asked her to buy, why are you Worried like that? " fat amy said /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"" is not my girlfriend /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" if she went to the grocery store it wouldn't take her this long the store is only 2 blocks away /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"3.i wouldn't Have Worried if she answered her phone ." I said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"fat Amy: "just relax I am trying to do my mermaid dance and i would love you to help me practice I have a gig in 2 days!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" I looked at fat Amy and shook my head and walked to the door "I am going to get some air " I told fat Amy toke my jacket and headed out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"I started to walk not knowing where I walked a block away from fat Amy chloe and I's apartment remembering my childhood and my dad leaving me and mom when I was 5 and worrying about chloe before I herd someone screams my heart stopped beating because I know that voice its chloe!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"I ran so fast I didn't think I could run this fast but here I am running for chloe I don't know why when it comes to chloe everything is different and i may never know /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"i reached an ally where the screaming is and I saw a guy cornering chloe with a knife and chloe was crying ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"my blood started to boil i hate when chloe cry and if someone made her cry he is dead /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""leave her alone"I said with a cold voice /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""BECA!"chloe screamed /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""SHUT UP YOU BITCH ! do you really think this midget cold save you! you are mine sweetheart "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"i got so angry that i forgot he had a knife and ran to him and punched him then i kicked him in the stomach that he laid down i went to check one chloe to see if she is okay and then out of nowhere the guy throws me to the ground and starts punching and kicking me then I kicked him in between the legs and started hitting him as the guy starts to go Unconscious grabs his knife and slashes it in my left side it wasn't strong or to dep but OH MY GOD it hurts like a son of a bitch! i punished the guy one last time and he went Unconscious FINALLY!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"i got off the guy and sat with my hand covering the cut that he gave me ,in 2 seconds chloe came running to me crying and hugged me /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""beca oh my God your her how, when, where, why? and are you dum he was twice your size he could has hurt you he had a knife "chloe said and looked down at my hands and then.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""BECA YOUR HURT OH, MY GOD, SHOULD I CALL HELP WHO DO I CALL OH MY GOD ITS ALL BECAUSE OF ME YOUR HURT YOUR BLEEDING OH, MY, GOD!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""CHLOE stop okay its okay my mom made me take self-defending lessons when i was little that's to answer your first question and this"i pointed to my left side "is nothing just a scratch no big deal "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""NO BIG DEAL! your bleeding how is that not a big deal" chloe said /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""its nothing and it doesn't hurt that bad" i said "come on let's go home "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"we got up i let chloe help me and started walking to the apartment i lend a little on chloe because of even though i said it didn't hurt it hurt a lot but i wasn't gonna tell chloe that she is already worried we got to the apartment and fat Amy wasn't there she must have gone when i left./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"chloe helped me to bed and went to get the first aid kit she sat beside me and looked at me with a worried look "are you sure you don't want to go to a doctor" she said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""no i don't want to go this is better and i told you it doesn't hurt i am just happy that i got on time are YOU okay what happened before i came ?" i asked looking at chloe /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Chloe looked at me scared and all the color from her face gone "well i was walking home from work and went to the supermarket to get the milk you asked for "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"I thot to my self "dam it fat amy was right"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""And then i walked out the store and i saw a man looking at me and following me so i grabbed my phone and was going to call someone but my phone was dead " chloe siad/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""That's why you didn't answer your phone!"i said now knowing why she didn't answer me /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Well yeah ...and the man was still following me so i started to walk faster and hes still behind me so i started to run and he ran behind me and corner me where you found me and saved my life " chloe said and looked at me with gentle eyes /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""You where my knight in shining armor "she said and i blushed like a tomato /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Listen chloe today i was there next time i mite not be there you need to be careful"i told her /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""I know ,i know now i am safe and all was well thank you becs ,now lets take a look at your injury "chloe said getting closer to me /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""No its okay i can take care of my self "i told her /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Let me take a look its not a scratch you can't do it alone "chloe insisted/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""No chloe i told you I AM ,FINE I CAN DO IT ALONE "i sade /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""WAY ARE YOU LIKE THIS I WANT TO HELP YOU YOU SAVED MY LIFE ALL I WANT TO DO IS HELP YOU "chloe yelled at me /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"I was surprised at first i have never sen chloe yell and specially at me i was taken back at first and then i got angry "NOBODY WANTS TO HELP ME EVERYONE SAYS THEY WANT TO HELP ME BUT NOBODY ACTUALLY HELPS THEY JUST FUCK IT UP MORE LIKE MY FATHER HE TOLD ME HE WANTED TO HELP AND WHERE IS HE IS GONE even my therapist wanted to help but gave up one me after awhile and sade i was to broken and needed to fixes my self alone i always help my self no body helps me and it has ben fine why today any difference."i yelled bake and the apartment went quiet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Chloe dont even try to fix me it goes more deeper than a wound i am broken inside before the outside"i say quietly my eyes never looking at chloe's eyes . /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


End file.
